


Illuminate

by stellarlies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Humor, Betaed, Canon - Manga and Anime Combination, Commissioned Work, F/M, Fantasy, Musing about life and death, Romance, Souls, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: Make the souls shine, baby, there is no one like you~





	

**Author's Note:**

> andantin0 deserves the world for giving me this opportunity. She ordered me this piece and I'm so excited!  
> I hope you like it! ♥

 

“A redhead who works as a maid in that manor?” Ronald asked; hoping to have some clue about that beautiful girl he’d met before entering Campania. He could barely believe what Grell had just just said, or that the girl he had been thinking about had been so close all along.

Ronald wasn’t even sure why they started to talk about that, but he was happy with this results. Anything was an interesting change when the most common subject was death. They were in queue for the cafeteria, and as usual, they were making small talk. They ate together most of the time. Even though Grell said she had many friends to eat with, she really didn’t get along with most people in the office. Ronald felt the same. He knew many people, but sometimes getting along with co-workers was a pain in the ass.

“Yes! A boring girl who has a crush on my Sebas-chan. When she gets her glasses off she is way more interesting though- Hey! Give me those mashed potatoes! Do you think I’m dumb?!” Grell shouted to the worker, but he only grunted. They moved to the next free table quickly.

“Could you describe me that maid?” Ronald asked. He was trying to appear noncommitted as he ate softly.

“Why so interested?”

“No reason.”

Grell narrowed her eyes. “Big glasses, redhead… Nothing else… She looks Asian.”

Ronald smiled. “Really? Interesting.”

“You’re planning something.”

“I am not.”

Grell stared at him, suspicious. Ronald was up to something and she was ready to figure out what, but William came into the room, and all her attention was distracted for that. “Guess what?” she suddenly asked.

Ronald shrugged, and Grell smiles grew bigger. “I have a date with William.”

Ronald spit his beverage. “No way.”

“I do. I have a date.”

“Prove it.”

Grell smiled before  standing up and shooting across the room. “Will!!! What should I wear for our date?!”

All the room looked at him, and William just fixed his glasses and said “Silence, Sutcliff. Go back to work as soon as you’re done here.”

The room whole room snickered; making fun of Grell’s desperate attempts to flirt with William.

Ronald opened his eyes, his mouth forming an ‘o’. “He didn’t deny it.”

“Because I have a date with him.”

“How even?”

“A lady doesn’t reveal her secret.” She held her hands together, sighing dreamily, you could almost see the hearts floating around her if you used your imagination enough.

Ronald smiled dreamily; placing his elbow on the table and his cheek on his hand. “I may have a date as well.”

Grell went down off her fantasy to smirk at him. “What? Did the blond woman from communications finally glanced back and you’re excited for that?”

“Perhaps.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was already late in the night, but Mey-Rin was still trying to clean the black out of the handrail. It was a silly mistake! But Sebastian was so mad with her. He made her clean everything herself and without his help.

Mey-Rin really wanted to be recognized by Sebastian. If only… If only he could understand how foreign she feels to this sweet and cozy life.

But it is not a bad feeling. She wanted to protect  this new happiness, this new live, with her body and soul. And for that, she is willing to break as many plates as she needs to.

“You seem to be very focused. What are you thinking about?”

Mey-Rin screamed, previously unaware of the other person’s presence. She took out her gun right away, pushed her glasses back, only to be faced with a familiar face. She squinted her eyes as she tried to recognize his face.

“Do I know you?”

“Oh, your voice changed! That’s interesting.”

“Answer my question.”

“A, you don’t remember me? And here I am to fulfill my promise of going to a date with you.”

Mey-rin took her glasses back again. “Mister! How are you even here?”

Ronald smiled, finding the maid to be really cute. “That’s not really important,” he said, taking her in his arms and out of the manor, onto his scythe. Mey-Rin was still surprised of his strength when she started to scream because he had to hold herself tightly on the man or else she would fall.

She was being abducted by a gorgeous man who’s driving a stupidly big loud machine. What a bizarre night, and she was almost sure she was dreaming. The mower is incredible powerful, the jumps it takes are really high. It made Mey-Rin scream and hold tighter on Ronald’s neck.

He laughed, going faster. Mey-Rin hugged him harder; hiding her face in his back and which Ronald found to be utterly endearing. Aw, he was really excited about this date! He knew the maid would say yes.

Well, technically she didn’t say yes but she didn’t say no and she’s now laughing, so he took  it as an confirmation.

They landed on a rooftop, and Ronald helped Mey-Rin getting down the scythe; holding her hand. Mey-Rin blushed, averting her eyes in a shy movement, and Ronald smiled.

Mey-Rin fell into his arms, and the shinigami couldn’t help but blush. He felt suddenly hot and he pushed Mey-Rin away of him; holding her by the shoulders. The maid looked at him surprised, but then she suddenly realized where they were.

“We’re in London! This is amazing! How did we got so fast here, Mister?”

“This thing is fast, right? I love it for that. Fast transportation is really the best thing.”

“Yes, but… what… I don’t understand.”

“Do you like magic, my lady?”

Mey-Rin blushed at the pet name, secretly liking being called like that. She wasn’t sure what was happening, and she was almost sure this was a dream, but she needed to answer the question.

“Yes, I like magic.”

“Think of everything we’re going to see as magic!”

Mey-Rin nodded, unsure of what else could she do in a situation like this. The man leaned up in his mower was incredible handsome, and his smile was a dream, but she was very confused, and improperly dressed. The wind was harsh that night and Mey-Rin shivered thanks to a particularly strong breeze.

“Does Mister has the power to bring me a sweater?”

Ronald opened his eyes with surprise, and then he cackled. “That’s a good one, but sadly, my powers don’t reach that point. But we should definitely move.” Ronald kept thinking that if his supervisors knew what he was doing they were going to kill him. More precisely, Spears was going to kill him.

But he was on a date tonight.

Ronald smiled, and he took Mey-Rin off the rooftop,lending her his coat. They were walking through the streets of London, the illumination of the dim lights feeling just correct for the mood.

“Where do you want to go? To the opera? To eat? Do not worry about your clothes, they won’t even see us.”

The maid tilted her head to one side. She didn’t want to get in a place without permission, and that was exactly what this young man was implying. Where to go? That was a good question. But Mey-Rin was a simple girl, and if she was going to date with a man, it was only good that he decided where to go. She said so to him, adding that they should go to some place he really loves. To the only place where he feel content and happy.

“You wouldn’t like that place.”

“Take me to it either way.”

Ronald bite his lips, and after a moment of consideration, he decided to got for it anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

The shinigami was aware that he really wasn’t allowed to do this. Bringing a human being to the shinigami world without a good reason was against the rules, and it was going to get him in troubles. And according to them, a date wasn’t a good reason.

He had arguments to disagree, but they were always ignored.

He had an excuse though, that here it was really the only place in the existence where he could feel at peace. Comfortable. Happy. It was weird, because he never felt like that when he was alive and he felt those presences living. Well, that was the whole point of working as a shinigami now. And when the maid, Mey-Rin, asked him to go to whatever place he liked, this was really the only place he could thought off.

The River Thames on the Other Side. The place where the impressions of human souls lingered. And those impressions shined as bright as your connection with them.

Ronald never saw many lights. And the bright ones were only three. He knew to which people belonged, and he feel peacefully and yet so sad when he looked at them. He missed them, more than he thought he would. And that was…

Mey-Rin was fascinated with the light show, walking along him with a smile in her face. Ronald smiled back.

“How can this lights work alone like this?”

“Mhm. Remember what I told you about magic?”

“Yes, sir.”

Ronald giggled. “Well… this lights are… They represent all the people that have impressed you, or you have impressed in your life. Both good or bad, doesn’t matter. And the stronger that bond, the stronger the light. It is really weird to explain. If I have to be honest, I don’t really understand it. Are you seeing lots of bright lights?”

Mey-Rin blinked; a bit confused about everything. Ronald’s smile stopped being charming to become melancholic, and Mey-Rin could feel there was something incredible sad about the existence of this man. She wasn’t sure of what. She looked again at the river, getting close to the edge of the bridge, trying to count how many lights she was seeing. They were many, and she wasn’t aware of how many people she’ve met in her life. And then, she remembered how many people she really knows.

How many lives she’ve ruined.

She looked back at him, and he was smiling as charmingly as ever. Mey-Rin clutched her hands in the coat, and moved closer to him, holding his hand with her hand.

They walked together like this, Ronald was telling a story about a co-worker who always got him into troubles and Mey-Rin couldn’t stop laughing, because Ronald did really good expressions with his face.

She felt really calm, peace surrounding her when she saw one light brighter than the rest. And she started to cry. Ronald got startled.

“Are you okay?”

Mey-Rin shocked his head, but when she looked back at Ronald, she replied yes.

“I just… My parents died when I was a child. My father… this light remember me him.”

Ronald nodded. He was sure that if the light remembered her her father, it was probably her father. But he said nothing, because any word felt extra, and he left the woman to indulge in the moment. She was smiling, with her glasses pushed back.

He wasn’t sure why he was attracted to her to the point of bringing her here. He mostly did it by impulse, because a pretty girl asked him his favorite place and he took her, but he also valued his work and this was a serious mistake.

Then she smiled again, this time, to him, with her glasses on again, and it was such a sweet smile that made his heart jump. And for the rest of the night, he didn’t questioned it.

“Is that Grell?”

“Your co-worker?”

Ronald sighed. Of course Grell and William were having their date in the bridge. Grell was leaned against rail, speaking seriously about something. William was talking too, softly, straight and serious and he usually was, but he looked infinitely more relaxed that he usually did. They were staring at the river intensely, and Ronald thought that maybe they were talking about the people they saw in the lights.

“I can’t believe they’re already in that level of their relationship… oh my god.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, let’s move before my boss sees me.”

“What is the problem? Shouldn’t we say hi?”

“Hahaha, no, if they see you here I’m going to die for real. Take my hand.”

“Are we going to-” Mey-rin speech was interrupted by Ronald taking her in his back and jumping through a portal again.

“This was really fun! Do you want to keep walking around, we could-” Ronald stopped himself at watching Mey-Rin yawn. She was probably very tired. They also had to work tomorrow. And while their works were very different, they both were demanding to them.

He grabbed her by the chin and kissed her cheek. Mey-Rin blushed, feeling very awake, trembling a bit.

The next thing she remembered was that she was lying on her bed, unaware of when she reached home. She still had her clothes on, so she was sure that the date with him wasn’t only a dream.

She didn’t remember his name, though.

She stood up quickly, distressed by this fact. How could she be so dumb and don’t ask for his name! How is she going to search him now? What if she never sees him again?

Hiding her face on her hands, she still smiled, the warmth memories of her date flooding her mind and her heart.

* * *

 

“You do realize my Will did see you, right? You’re lucky I could convince him to not say anything. A human! What are you thinking?”

“I like her. Thanks, by the way.”

“But humans are usually so…  Ugh, anyway. I know they can be good too. Sometimes. Still, it would go better if you keep pursuing the blond from communications. That’s an infinitely better suit for you.”

“I guess, but she likes Spears so there is no much to do.”

“WHAT?! Excuse me.”

Grell directed to Communications, and Ronald was very busy laughing, so much William noticed him and went right to his directions.

“Knox! You have work to do. And where did Sutcliff went?”

“You’re in troubles, boss.”

William fixed his glasses, raising an eyebrow. “Pardon me? You should know that what happened yesterday will not be tolerated for a second time.”

“You’re in so much troubles, boss.”

Seeing William trying to discover if he was talking about Grell or not was a bit endearing, even though he never thought he would think that of William. Ah, everyone should have someone important in their lives. Or their deaths. For him, it was someone likes his friends… and the people you meet on the way.

Shit, he still doesn’t know her name. Well, he will ask it the next time.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> My main tumblr is [theawesomefanatic](theawesomefanatic.tumblr.com)! ♥  
> And my Kuroshitsuji blog is [saltyshitsuji](saltyshitsuji.tumblr.com)


End file.
